flugals_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Acaidia
Geography The Imperial Isle The Imperial Isle refers to a Large Island about 150 Miles off the Coast of Zipangu. The Island is about 48 miles wide. Acaidia Acaidia is the Capital city of the entire Empire. It is a Massive City located at the Heart of the Imperial Isle. It consists of a number of Districts. Bazaar District This is one of the Oldest districts of the City. It is where a lot of the cities Merchants set up their stores and market stalls. Running though the center of the Bazaar District is Market Street, where most of the Storefronts are. Poor District The Poor District is full of the cheapest and smallest houses, owned by the poorer residents of the City. It is known to be dirty, and dangerous at night. Noble District The Noble District is a very fancy district filled housing the Nobility of the Empire. It mainly consists of large Noble Town Estates. Central District The Central District is a combination of Government Buildings, Storefronts, and Luxury Housing mostly inhabited by Wealthy Merchants. At the heart of all this lies the Imperial Palace, home to the Emperor and the Royal Family. The City Guard Headquarters is also located here. Fishing District The Fishing District is located along the Eastern side of the city, which is up against the sea. Here is where somewhat more decent housing than the Poor District can be found, as well as most of the Docks for boats. Military District The Military District houses the Imperial Military. It consists of Offices for the Commanders of the Military, as well as Warehouses to store all of the hardware used by the Military. The Military District is off-limits to Civilians. South Isle Forests The Southern area of the Isle consists of a Lush Forest, along with a large ravine that cuts straight down the middle of it. North Isle Plains The North side of the Isle consists of grassy Plains, with little foothills dotting the more western side of the Plains. Military Navy The Empire houses a powerful Navy. While its Navy is large and well-armed, its mostly made up of smaller Wooden ships. Army The Imperial Army has some of the finest blades and Armor available. The Army of Acaidia is close to Unrivaled, as it must be to help fuel Acaidia's rapid expansion. Citizenship In Acaidia, Citizenship is typically based off Race and Standing. Royalty Royalty in the Empire enjoys total immunity from the Law, and committing a Crime against the Royal Family is punishable by death. Nobility In the case of a Noble committing a Crime, they receive a Half-Sentence. Committing a crime against a Noble results in a Double Sentence. Only Humans can be Nobility. First Class Citizens First-Class Citizens have full rights within the Empire. If they commit a crime they have rights to a trial. First Class citizenship is mainly only given to Uncorrupted Humans, however Nobility and Royalty may grant First-Class Citizenship to anyone they deem worthy. Second Class Citizens Second-Class Citizens are Corrupted Humans as well as Elves and Dwarves. They have no right to a trial but recieve normal sentences for Crimes. Protected Citizens Protected Citizens have protection under the Law, but this protection is voided the second a Protected Citizen commits a crime. All Mamono fall under this category.Category:Monster Girl Kingdom